Prove Me Wrong
by SPN221B
Summary: When John hurts Sherlock on a case and brings back some horrible memories, the detective retreats furthe into his shell than ever before. Trying to get the normal Sherlock back, John turns to Mycroft for help. But when Sherlock attempts suicide and runs from them both, It becomes clear that they are on their own. To save the Sherlock we all know and love from almost certain death.


_Sixteen Years Ago_

Sherlock walked as quick as possible, hoping not to be spotted by his flatmate and his boyfriend. He knew what they wanted. He also knew that if he did this, it would scar him forever.

"Hey Holmes! Wait up! Remember what we had planned tonight?" two young men ran up, shouting.

"Sorry Lucus, sorry Nathen. I'm afraid I cant," Sherlock kept his head down.

Lucus grabbed him shoulder, pulling him back. "I think you will," he hissed viciously into his ear.

"I, I can't," he muttered. "I have to meet up with someone. He's, um, important and, um, only in town for the day."

A sharp slap to his face shut him up quickly. He recoiled, his hand going to his face. Just left of his left eye, was cut. Seeing blood on his hand, he flinched knowing it would leave a scar. He looked back to Lucus, who was smirking.

Without thinking, he spun on his hands and began to run. If he had thought about this more carefully, he would've realized there was no way to outrun the two. They were much faster than him. But at that minute, Sherlock merely just wanted to get away from the abuse he knew was soon to follow.

The chase continued, until Nathen somehow managed to get in front of him. Jumping out from behind a bush, he tackled Sherlock to the ground, his head hitting the concrete with a solid crack.

"Congrats Holmes. You just earned yourself a one way ticket to death row."

That was all Sherlock remembered before being knocked out.

 _Present Day_

"Hurry up John! We're loosing him!" Sherlock shouted at he hurled himself across a garbage can.

John kept running, a little exhausted. They had been chasing this man for about thirty minutes, and Sherlock was bound and determined to catch him. He hadn't been to happy with his best friend's decision to chase him, but he had no choice, but to go along. It was long before they were jumping on rooftops and running through alleyways.

"Sherlock, wait up! Some of us don't have the stamina you do!" John shouted back at him.

Slowly to a walk, he looked around. Sherlock was no where to be seen. A flurry of movement was seen, and John crept towards it. A hand shot out and pulled him down. The person put his other hand over John's mouth and whispered softly.

"Get down and be quiet. We let him know we're here. I think we finally found his hideout."

John breathed in relief when he realized it was just Sherlock. "God Sherlock, you scared me."

In the dim light, John saw Sherlock put two fingers to his mouth, telling him to be quiet. John nodded and they continued their way down a small wood ramp. There were shadows on the wall, cast by the small overhead light hanging in the center of the room. From the look of the shadows, there were five people in there, at least one of them a female.

"Did you loose them?" a voice asked.

The man they had been chasing, his name was Henry Wheeler, chuckled. "Yep. Lost them a few blocks back. I don't think the even know that they're just going in circles now."

Laughter erupted in the room, and Sherlock rolled his eyes. Looking at John, he held his hands in the shape of a gun, and reached into his inner coat pocket, removing the semi-automatic. John nodded and removed his gun also.

"Remember the plan. Only show yourself at the code word," Sherlock whispered under his breath.

John huffed. "If I hear gun shots, I'll be coming out of hiding. I'm not just going to leg you get shot at."

Pressing two fingers to his mouth in a manner to tell him to shut up, he quickly moved into position. Standing up slowly, he flipped the gun safety off, and started to talk.

"You think you lost me, but you didn't," he said carefully. "Some people can be such idiots, isn't that right Henry?"

"You! Where's the other rat? How did you find this place? I was certain you were off my tail!" the man shouted.

He was taller than Sherlock and much more muscular. He reminded Sherlock of an elephant who had been spooked by a mouse. Smiling as he spoke, he laughed gently.

"My friend is still behind me. I think he fell for your trap. Sucks because I really had some vactian cameos," Sherlock mussed.

John heard the cue and started to get into position. Army crawling across the dirt and saw dust covered floor, he quickly snatched up the gun. He pointed it at the bag, aiming carefully.

"What's that mean?" the single woman asked.

She was the only one who was still sitting nd didn't seemed startled. John nodded and Sherlock's smile broadened.

"It means backup. Now on the count of three you all are going to surrender or get blown up. One..."

"What did you plant a bomb?"

"Two..."

"Everyone run!"

"Three! Fire!"

John and Sherlock pulled the trigger at the same time and turned to run, not even caring if they hit their target. The explosion that came next informed John that at least one of them did. Turning to look at Sherlock, his heart sunk when he realized Sherlock wasn't there.

"Sherlock? Sherlock? Where the heck are you?" he called.

Jogging back into the building, which still had a small fire burning steadily, John rushed towards the fallen detective. He had been further from the planned escape exit and had been knocked down before he got completely out. Other than a small cut of his right arm a goose egg the size of a baseball on his head, he was fine. It looked like he also had a concussion. Leaning over him to check Sherlock throughly, he was surprised to hear a whimper come from him.

"Sherlock? Are you okay?" John whispered.

"Please no. Don't. Please. I'm sorry," the fallen detective held his hands in front of him in defense. "I'll do what ever you say."

Unknown to John, Sherlock wasn't seeing him, but some old 'friends'. Nathen Parker and Lucus Saloom, the two men, who sixteen years ago had raped, beaten, and nearly murdered Sherlock Holmes. Now something had sparked Sherlock's memory about them and John was the one who was going to have to deal with a broken, hurt, scarred, and emotionally drained Sherlock. Only to hopefully save him.

* * *

 **Hello my fellow fans! So this is an idea I shared with a Sherlock group on Facebook and got incredible feedback for! I'd like to mention three things. One, I always struggle through The first chapter, so I hope this was okay. Two, I have no beta for this story, so hopefully there's not to many mistakes. Thrwe, without Author's Notes, there are exactly 1,111 words! Now that's awesome! I hope you all enjoyed and please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT221B**


End file.
